Dark Power Roams Again
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: "I thought the dark power was gone." The dark power roams again, slowly controling Tsubasa again, can he break free, or is he it's prisoner? "No! Not again! I will not lose you to the dark power, Tsubasa, I promise, I will free you, or die trying."
1. is it me or is it dark in here?

******DISCLAIMER: ****Me: **hi peeps new story! and my 7th ( yes 7th ) update, i'm bored ok so this is keeping me occupied so i'm on the updateing rampage

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

They battled the bey of darkness, L drago, they helped Tsubasa beat the dark power in him, or did they? The day was normal enough, with everyone in Madoka's work shop. "Is Leone done, Madoka?" Kyoya asked. "Almost. Just let me finish balanceing him." Madoka said. Aquila was done being repaired, and so was storm Leone, Casey's bey. "Leone likes it Kyoya, Besides it takes time." Casey said. Some times, it's better to have a bey whisper around. Just for the heck of it. "FINISHED!" Madoka exclaimed. "GREAT! Let's battle!" Kyoya said. "how about me and Tsubasa battle first?" Casey asked. "I guess you guys can go first" Kyoya said, ovisly annoried he couldn't battle first.

at the bey stadium

"you ready?" Tsubasa asked. "yeah!" exclaimed an excited Casey.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"let it rip!" they both yelled. "let the storm rise!" Casey said. Leone was attacking ferisly now. _ what! i could lose this if she continues to do big attacks but- _ Tsubasa thought was cut off by an all to familiar voice. _ i'm waiting for you _ Tsubasa was looking around. "Tsubasa? some thing wrong?" Asked a very consern Casey. _ it can't be, it just can't, _ Tsubasa thought. _ it is and you can't denie that i'm still here Tsubasa. no matter what you do, i'll be here, haunting you._ The voice said. _ these battle is too easy _ casey thought. a dark area started to sorround Tsubasa. "Ts-Tsubasa?" both Yuu and Casey said, sounding consen. Tsubasa look at Casey with a stare that froze her to her soul. She looked at aquila and heard him screech in pain, the same one from the world championships when the dark power took Tsubasa. _ no! it couldnt! it cant be! _ Casey thought, but she knew it was true,no matter how much she denie it. Tsubasa gave an evil chuckle. "not good!" everyone said. "i'm free after all that time, i'm finilly free!" Tsubasa said. Aquila attacked Leone ferisly. in fact, it was doing what it did to chun's lasirta. "Leone!" Casey yelled. Leone roared in pain aquila was causeing him. in the background, Tsubasa's crazy laughing was heard. "stop it." Casey said. tears were in her eyes. "PLEASE, STOP IT NOW!" she yelled. Casey had her head held down. _ Leone, i'm sorry. i cant counter attack. i dont have enough power to push aquila back. WHAT CAN I DO! _ Casey thought. the thought of red eyes appeared in her mind. _ NO! not that! anything else just not that!_ Casey thought. _ why not that? it's not the dark power _ Leone said. _ no but it's close _ Casey thought. _ at least your in contrall and not your anger thing _ Leone said. ( a/n i never came up with a name for it ) Casey stood there, frozen. she was building up her anger to use it. Then it happened.

**Me: sorry its a cliffhanger ( maybe not ) but i got to have a break and ya'll might know what happened from 'dont anger a lion' REVIEW!**


	2. sorry why?

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **9th one today! YAY!

**Casey and Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

She chuckled, which made dark Tsubasa mad. "WHY ARE YOU CHUCKLING?" He yelled. "you wouldnt understand." Casey replaied. Her head shot up, reviling her now red eyes. he took it as a bad sign. Leone pushed aquila off of him and attacked repeatedly. "NO!" dark Tsubasa yelled. Aquila stadium out. "HOW COULD THIS BE?" dark Tsubasa yelled. He fell onto his knees, the redness in his eyes leaving. "it took over again, didnt it?" Tsubasa asked quietly. he couldn't bare to see anything that had gotten destroyed or whoever gotten hurt by the dark power. he knew he hurted Casey, which wasn't good for him cause he saw the redness in her eyes, but the redness was disappearing. "i-i'm so sorry" Tsubasa said. "for what?" Casey said. "for attacking you" Tsubasa said. "dont be sorry Tsubasa. It wasnt your fault" Casey said.

**Me: **soooo yeah my wrist is getting tired, but i'll update soon, until then REVIEW!


	3. Yuu's new home

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **number 12? really? wow

**Casey and Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa was in his apartment with yuu, who was excited. The WBBA made Tsubasa the new guardian for Yuu. He kind of mind that Yuu was there, cause of the dark power temtation, but he held on, for Yuu. Although he can make it even MORE temtating to use the dark power, he still fought on, Yuu's and everyones sake. Yuu was having a nightmare at one point, but for some reason. *cough*darkpower*cough* He enjoyed Yuu's pain. _this gots to stop, if it doesnt i'll be a prisoner of my own body _Tsubasa thought. _ tch, you dont get it, do you? _ the dark power said. _ this is Ryuuga's fault. he shouldnt of have it in the first place, and I would be fine. But Ryuuga did this to me. _ Tsubasa thought, his anger at it's boiling point, it's was also giving the dark power energy. on the top bed, Yuu was moving all around, mumbleing stuff like "please Tsubasa stop." and "why are you betraying us Tsubasa?" it broke Tsubasa heart to hear Yuu, one of his closes friends ( beside Casey ) to say "why are you betraying us." Without the ability to sleep, Tsubasa got off his bed, and into the kitchen. He made some coffee and drank it. He then went and watched tv in the living room. When it was 7:30 in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Tsubasa opened it and found Casey, who looked like she was running. "le-let me-me caa-tch my br-br-breath" Casey said. Tsubasa was gonna close the door,but Casey got in in time. She wanted to see Tsubasa, plus they were ( strangly ) gonna go to the mall with Yuu. _ why go? why not stay here, where no one can hurt you _ the dark power said. _NO! i'm not giving in! _Tsubasa snapped back. Yuu got up about an hour later, ready to go. "LET'S GO LET'S GO!" shouted Yuu. "stop it little boy we'll go" Tsubasa said. "I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!" shouted a now very anger Yuu. Tsubasa and Casey were laughing at Yuu's reaction. _ i guess you cant tell the diffidence of Tsubasa and a Tsubasa needed help beating the dark power again _Casey thought.

**Me: **Can you tell the diffidence between the two Tsubasa's maybe maybe not REVIEW!


	4. The mall trip

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: ** hey peoples! i'm kind of bored so i'm writing fanfics to occupie me ( i know i'm spelling some words wrong but i speak english very well )

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

The trio was in the toys store of the mall. Cause the 'little boy' ( **Yuu: **HEY DONT CALL ME THAT! ) wanted to see the toys. "Are you done yet?" Tsubasa asked. Guess who he was saying it to. If you said Yuu, you're wrong! The correct answer is Casey! "Just a minute! Please Tsubasa!" Casey said. Yuu was looking too, but Tsubasa wanted to watch Casey do it. Though he kind of wanted to get to the book store before they closed. The mall was open till 9:00, but the book store was open till 5:30. It was 4:30. Tsubasa was getting annored by them doing this cause the toy store was open untill the mall closed. ( 9:00 ) _ why not leave? why not leave them here for the 'book' store? _ the dark power said. Another thing that bugged him, was the dark power. When he did the math, he didn't really mind not going to the book store. Besides they've been at the mall since 11:00. ( wouldve been 9:00 if someone didnt challenge them to a beybattle after battle ) "GOT IT!" shouted an excited Yuu. "What is it Yuu?" both Casey and Tsubasa asked. "The most awsome toy that just came out," a brief pause as Yuu came to show them. "DINO-BEY!" Yuu shouted. "Isn't it that thing where you ask it questions about beyblade?" Tsubasa asked. "No way, _eagle man!_ It's a toy that can make beys, but for eyes only, though they can play with them, Just not beybattle," Yuu said. "You barly play with the toys at home, how do i know this isn't just gonna waste my money?" Tsubasa said. Yuu rolled his eyes. Then, an idea came to his head. "if i make enough money to buy dino-bey, can i buy him?" Yuu asked. Tsubasa shrugged. "Sure! Why not?" he said. "YAY!" Yuu exclaimed. Casey chuckled at them. They were like brothers. Of Corse the WBBA made Tsubasa the guardian, so they kind of were like brothers. She knew Yuu would find a way to get dino-bey, by making a deal with Tsubasa. She smiled at the 2. _ like guardianship, like brothers _ Casey thought. _ Casey, you ok? _ Leone asked. Even as an 11yr old, she can still hear beys. It was for life. _ yeah, i'm ok Leone. Why do you ask? _ Casey thought to Leone. _ Tsubasa dark power is trying to take over Tsubasa again. Are you sure your ok? _ Leone said. Casey smiled, then whispered "I'll be fine as long Tsubasa is himself."

**Me: **aw Leone and Casey moment. It was cute too! review!


	5. Sleepover Party? Not yet

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **ok I'm just a busy writing bee this week ( it seems like ) but i do have a life outside the computer. also I'm gonna try a paragraph tip I learned to make it easier. please review if it helped.

**Tsubasa: *** sweatdrops * um fan person doesn't own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa couldn't believe his ears. He heard that Casey was gonna sleep over. _Great! More reasons to give the dark power MORE power, _Tsubasa thought. Eagle was flying around the apartment Tsubasa owned. At about 5:00pm, Tsubasa heard a knock on the door. He opened the door slowly so he could get a peek at who knocked on the door.

"hi-ya!" Casey said.

_ Sure enough, she came, _ Tsubasa thought _ you really are a fool, __ the dark power said. Tsubasa ingnored it and opened the door wider to let Casey in. _

"Glad you could make it," Tsubasa said.

"Glad to be here," Casey replaid.

_ Are you sure this'll help Tsubasa, Casey? _Leone asked._ I hope so, _ Casey replaid back to Leone in thought. Leone sighed. In the 8 years he spent with her ( Casey got Leone when she was 3 now she's 11 ), he learned that she cares for Tsubasa, and if anything happened, she be there to help. To him, it was ironic how she cared for him, and yet dont have feelings for him, or does she? Yuu was jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"YAY! CASEY IS HERE!" he exclaimed. "LETS GET THE PARTY STARED!"

"Yuu! What did I about having a party when Casey is here?" Tsubasa said.

"oh Tsubasa. Quit being such a party pooper." Yuu said.

"what did you say?" Tsubasa said, while his eyes turned red.

"I don't really mind partying Tsubasa, if it makes Yuu happy then I'm happy," Casey said.

ok scratch that. She cares for all her friends.

"I'll give Yuu a party, a party he'll never forget," Tsubasa said.

_ Not good! _Casey thougt.

**Me: **yeah yeah cliffhanger i know. I've been writing cliffhangers lately. I guess I cant help it. review! also, if the paragraph tip helped at all, I will use it alot more. So reviews are helpful


	6. The After Shock

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **ok I will continue with the tip, so enjoy another chappie

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

_ "i'll give Yuu a party, a party he'll never forget." Tsubasa said. 'Not good' Casey thought. _

A dark area sorrond Tsubasa again.

"Let's see if you'll enjoy this party Yuu!" exclaimed Tsubasa.

"calm down Tsubasa." Casey said.

"He means party in a bad way, right?" asked Yuu.

"yup!" Casey said as she got Yuu to get out of there.

The dark area got bigger and bigger untill...

_ BOOM! _

Tsubasa's apartment was no more. Under the rubble, Tsubasa had to move the rocks to get free.

"Why does this always happen to me?" asked Tsubasa.

_ That's some power _Leone said.

"I know Leone," Casey said.

_ Are you ok Yuu? _Libra asked.

"You ok Yuu?" Casey asked.

"Tsubasa just destroy the house, HOW AM I OK?" Yuu yelled.

_ There's Your answer, Libra _ Casey thought to Libra. Tsubasa's clothes were now ripped. His golden clip had broken off. His hair was all over the place.

"Tsubasa!" Yuu and Casey said.

Tsubasa looked at them, then himself.

"Too far?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah." Casey and Yuu said.

Tsubasa sighed. How long could he last with the dark power? He was sick of the dark power, he was sick of his life being ruined, but most of all, he was sick of putting the people he cared about the most in danger.

**Me: **review!


	7. A Blast from the Past

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **ok this is in Casey's summer home from Casey's past ok allright Tsubasa!

**Tsubasa: ** fangirls...fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

_ the dark area got bigger and bigger untill... 'BOOM!' Tsubasa's apartment was no more._

When Casey thought of where Tsubasa and Yuu could stay, she thought of the summer house she hasn't been in for 3 years. Her family gave it to her, so she owned it now.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Casey?" Tsubasa said, looking at her.

"Just dont destroy it, ok?" Casey said with a humorless voice.

"I wont destroy it. Eagle's promise." Tsubasa said.

"let's just enter." Casey said.

"What was that about Tsubasa?" Yuu asked.

"A few years ago, me and Casey use to come here," Tsubasa said. "I believe this place is important to her,"

When the trio was in the house, it still looked the same. Casey saw a younger version of herself and Tsubasa phantoms, Tsubasa phantom was looking out the window. The words rung in her mind.

'Come on Tsubasa, let's go outside' Casey phantom said.

'I cant' Tsubasa phantom said.

They faded to tell Casey to Yuu give a tour of the house.

**Me: **yeah I know short isn't it? review!


	8. Love for an Old room

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **yay! new chappie!

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa was in his room. ( the attic for those who hadn't read Casey's past ) Yuu was in Casey's old room, and Casey was in her parents room, redecorateing it for her taste. _ My old room, it bring backs memories, but one I wish it didn't bring back was that dream, _ Tsubasa thought. _ Ha! You should've been prepared for when it happened, so it was your fault for not being ready, _ The dark power said, then laughed. _I thought it was a dream, and not real _Tsubasa thought._ Then why did you stay inside for weeks apon weeks after the dream? _ The dark power said. Tsubasa closed his eyes.

"I dont know," Tsubasa said.

He opened them slowly and looked at the floor.

with Yuu

"I'm so glad Casey gave me her old room, It's AWSOME!" Yuu yelled. "I LOVE THIS ROOM!"

"Yuu?" Casey said.

"hu?" Yuu went.

He paused his game to look at Casey.

"You love my old room, don't you Yuu?" Casey asked.

"um-um, yes Casey, It's awsome." Yuu said.

"I'm glad you like it," Casey said with a warm smile.

Yuu gave a smile too.

**Me: **so yeah um, Review! please.


	9. The pain of darkness

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **new chappie!

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Casey hadn't seen Tsubasa for a while, and when she goes into the attic, he immediately say "go away," He just stays under the covers. _Tsubasa, why did it happen to you? _Casey thought. Cause of what Tsubasa's been doing, they were surprized to see Tsubasa coming down into the living room.

"Tsubasa, why are you down here and not under your bed?" Casey said.

"Because I feel like it!" Tsubasa snapped.

"Why? I thought the dark power was taking over," Casey said.

"So? How do you know if I beated the dark power or not?" Tsubasa asked.

_ Yup! The dark power is definly getting stronger, _ Casey thought. Aquila was flapping its wings and screeching in pain when Casey was lisening. _Why did it have to take you Tsubasa? You don't desevered the dark power, no one does, not even Ryuuga, not even the bey of darkness L drago desevered it, _Casey thought. _Nothing in this world deservers to have the dark power. The dark power shouldnt even be in this world. _A single tear ran down Casey cheek as the thought of Tsubasa being like what Ryuuga was pained her. _So the might lion empress of storms breaks down when an eagle lover is becaming dark. HOW PATHATIC!_ Leone said.

"You dont understand Leone. Tsubasa is my best friend, next to you, Leone," Casey said.

Tears were full on streaming down her face now. The thought of Leone getting crushed, or her friends getting hurt pained her. Eventually, She cried herself to sleep, making a note to get something to drink when she wakes up.

**Me: **wow, who am i hurting more in this story, Tsubasa or Casey? i'll make a poll of it. Review!


	10. DANGER! DARK POWER ALERT!

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **good morning! now enjoy another chappie

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa may have been fighting against the dark power, but he was loseing like he did before. At least he beated it before, but it's not really working now. His personality has changed from calm to someone that could be described emotionless. _Let me go! _ Tsubasa thought as he headed to Casey's new room. _Tell me. Why would I do that? I lost before to you, I wont lose again, _ the dark power said. He slowly opened the door to find Casey asleep. _Perfect! Now to- _ the dark power was interrupted. _DONT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER! _Tsubasa exclaimed in thought. _ I wasnt gonna touch a hair on her idiot, _the dark power said. He got the launcher and proceed to get aquila, but was stopped by Tsubasa. _YOU'RE MAD! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO A GIRL? i wont aloud you. _Tsubasa thought. He growled and went into his room. Casey was close, but Tsubasa saved her, but can he do it again in the future?

**Me: **please dont ask me what he was planning to do please! also Review!


	11. The Reason The Dark Power Almost Did It

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **honestly i dont know how that chappie became (DANGER! DARK POWER!) so...enjoy?

**dark power: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Casey was secretly awake when the dark power came to...well dont make me say it. Cause she could hear beys, and all that fighting in Tsubasa, Casey could hear his thoughts. That is, untill the dark power was to be beaten._ Tsubasa, you protacted me from getting hurt by the dark power. And I think I know why it wanted to do that, _Casey thought.

_flashback_

"Tsubasa! Stop!" Casey said as the dark power was destroying the stadium.

"I wont lose to you 2!" Tsubasa, or should I say dark power, said.

Before Casey knew it, she was running to Tsubasa and pulled him into a hug.

"Please, Tsubasa, stop," Casey said as she cried into his shoulder.

Tsubasa was calming down by what Casey was doing. The dragon eagle that was flying around the stadium disappeared as well as Tsubasa's anger and rage. He had his eyes close, crying with Casey at the pain the dark power did.

_end flashback_

Casey could stop the dark power, but she, yes she, couldnt destory it. Reliving that day was pain to Casey, and made her cry._ I can't lose Tsubasa. No way no how. I will help him win. I must, _Casey thought as she looked at the ceiling. The flashback going through her mind one more time.

**Me: **PLEASE DONT MOB ME! also i'm planning to write another story about what happened before in the world championships, so a preview i guess. and one more thing, i REALLY need oc's for Casey's past. I'll give the oc the person owns credit ok. Review!


	12. I Have Info For You, Dont Refuse It

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **hi-ya guys good morning uh? anyways, mornings means updating for me! and it's been 4 days too? wow ok please enjoy i mean you dont have too but you can if you do...I'm talking to much aren't I?

**Tsubasa: **YES!

**Me: **sorry and it just yo- * gets cut off *

**Tsubasa: **better, fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Casey decided to go up to Tsubasa's room to talk. Unfortunately, it's not easy when a dark power from humans anger and greed gets in the way.

"I wanna talk to Tsubasa, not the evil power in him,SO GIVE HIM UP!" Casey said, then exclaimed.

"How do you know if I'm not him now hmmmmmm?" The dark power said.

"UG THIS IS _HOPELESS_ WHEN YOU'RE AROUND!" Casey yelled.

The dark power crossed his arms and smirked in replay. Casey's eyes were now red from the dark power.

"Do you even know why your eyes do that?" the dark power asked.

"No, and I'm sure as HECK I dont want you to tell me." Casey said.

"But aren't you curious? Curious in what it means?" the dark power asked, then leaned on the wall.

a vine was trobbing on Casey head from the madness, she just wanted to talk to Tsubasa, not the pit of unholy darkness in ones heart called the dark power. How the heck did the dark power get the name? It should be called the dark puppet master, cause it controls the one who holds it. At the moment, she really wants to hit Ryuuga a the head really hard, and smash L drago.

"Yes, but not from you," Casey said.

"tch, then you wont be ready for when it'll, oh wait! You dont want to learn a thing about it from me," the dark power said.

Casey's eyes where glowing a dengerusly red, which sceard the dark power alittle, but doesnt matter cause he pushed it aside. For once, the dark power wanted to do something good, but the result would be bad.

"Well," Casey said. She sighed. "I guess I am," she said with grinted teeth.

"Ok then. Prepare for what I'm about to say," the dark power said.

**Me: **yeah um, next chappie will probibely be the info or what happens after the info. Review!


	13. The Reason Her Eyes Turn Red When Mad

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **I've decided to do after the info enjoy

**Tsubasa: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

"WHAT!" yelled Casey, slamming her hands onto the table.

"I said not to overreact," The dark power said.

Casey sent a glare that sent a chill down his back.

"...I'll be quiet now..." the dark power said.

Casey looked back at the table and sighed.

"How can it betray you?" Casey asked.

"I dont know, This is the first time it's been used, but looking at your friends memories helped me get it's name and what it could do," the dark power said.

"So it's a counter part of the dark power?" Casey asked.

the dark power nod.

"It's not as dangerous as the power of the dark power, though," the dark power said.

Casey wasn't sure, but to her, she could feel trust with the counter part of the dark power. She felt like she could trust it. Why? It was the dark power counter part. Well, she no longer wondered why or how her eyes could turn red. She just knows that it can help her be more powerful when needed.

**Me: **yeah I think I wont update for awhile, I might...I'm not sure yet Review! 


	14. Recap On The What's What

******DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: hi-ya folks I am getting writers block for this thing so i'll probably write a sequle to this so enjoy the recap!**

**Tsubasa and Casey: **fan person doesnt own metal fight beyblade

Umm can someone say: _desastered!_ In the past month, everything went bad. The dark power beaten Casey during a beybattle, destroied his own house, almost did something else to Casey, and informed Casey on something she regrets hearing about. Yuu was also under Tsubasa guardianship which was good in it's own way. Tsubasa would keep fighting the dark power, but was loseing and his personality was changing. Casey wondered if things will get better, or if Tsubasa will never be himself, the one Casey liked and knew the most, again.

**Me: **yeah yeah blah blah it's short, like i said, I'm getting a case of writers block for this story, but i'll most likey will write a secule to this, most likey with my friend on here to help me. Review!


	15. This Is For Yuu

I know I finished dark power roams again, but I wanted to do one more update on it, not to mention i'm not gonna bold and see what happens ( that's why theres no "me" in there, cause i bold it ) i dont like the problem of bolding cause if i read(ish) the thing, it doesnt say its bold but update it and it bolds WTF! sorry, was on a rant it better not do it with underlining too

I dont own metal fight beyblade

"Tsubasa," Yuu said.

Tsubasa looked at Yuu, then smirked. A black and red ropes came out and grabed Yuu. He was shocked. He never thought Tsubasa would do this. His...big bro. Yuu screamed at the pain the ropes cause.

"Keep screaming and squiming _little boy_," Tsubasa said while he laughed as crazy and evil as before in the world championships.

"Tsubasa, why are you betraying us? why?" Yuu said with tears building up in his eyes. "Why?"

"What do you think little boy?"

"huh?"

"If I could, I wouldnt betray you guys, I would stay, but it's the dark power," Tsubasa said with hurtness in his voice. "Do you think I would do this on my own?"

"Tsubasa? Are you ok?" asked Yuu.

Tsubasa facepalmed.

"...You're unbeliveible..." Tsubasa said.

Then Tsubasa did his normal, not evil, not crazy, chuckle. He looked at Yuu, which by now was getting a massive rope burn all over his little body. Or was bleeding alot under the clothes. No one could tell unless he took the shirt off. Yuu then woke up, relizing it was a dream, that was, until Tsubasa destoryed the house.

"HOW CAN I BE OK? Tsubasa just tore the house down!" Yuu yelled.

He thought It was all just a dream, but the dark power was very much real. Very much...real.

**Me: This is also a little test run. If it's the first thing that does it, I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Review and enjoy**

-Fan person 


End file.
